The Insanity Of Life
by Kaiata-Hatake
Summary: A normal teen, a normal life with abnormal anger issues; she thought that that was all it was. But when her mother sends her to the Fire Nation to stay with her Uncle and Aunt, she finds out everything is not what it seems. Now, she is Kaiata Hatake, the daughter of the 'copy ninja', Kakashi Hatake. Her life is now insane, overwhelming, exasperating, and painful. But it's her world


Chapter 1

I twisted and smacked the wall at the back of the class, making a decent sized dent in the plaster. My teacher, Mr. Cassin fixed me with a glare. "Enough Kiera. Calm down or I'll have to send you to the principal." Still in my rage I spit down onto the linoleum of the Science class and fixed him with a blood chilling look. He sighed and simply pointed to the door. I paused for a moment and grabbed my bag and stalked out. I heard a collective sigh of relief from the class when I walked out of the door. I was 15, and a once brainiac turned violent nut-bag. I flicked my short black hair out of my face and took in my appearance in a window. My ripped black jeans exposed a fair amount of my freakishly pale skin and my hoodie was a loose, grey jacket type thing. I swung my bag over my shoulder to get it to sit right and walked over to the administration building, trying to calm myself down a bit. I had had the worst anger issues for the past six months, ever since my Dad left. My mother had been practically tearing her hair out because of me lately, but I couldn't find it in my heart to be more than a little sorry for her, I really couldn't. I opened the swing door and saw the office lady give me the evils. Honestly, I really didn't give a crap. Taking the stairs slowly I know what I was going to get; lecture, suspension, Mother Dearest would be called in – same old same old. Mr. Crossman attempted to stare me down and majorly failed when I walked into his office. "Sit." He said, in his usual no nonsense voice. I sat obediently, my face an image of pure faked innocence. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I swear I had given him a few more grey hairs in the two years that I'd been here. "You can't keep doing this Kiera. You have a bright future ahead of you, but you must get a handle on your anger. You break school property; insult your teachers. Most of the students in your classes are terrified of you." I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, letting what he was saying go in one ear and out the other. "Look, we can't take much more of this. I'm suspending you for 3 days. This is the last suspension though; next time we'll have no choice but to expel you from the school." This I pricked my ears up at. I had always assumed that they'd just put up with me. But I couldn't control my anger, I really couldn't. I had no control at all; it was like I had the smallest tolerance line ever. Anything could set me over the edge, and once I was gone, I was gone. How did they expect me to not get in trouble again? The entire faculty knew about my anger issues, but now this? It was understandable, but still unbelievable. "I'm going to call your mother, is she at home?" Mr. Crossman asked. I rolled my eyes. "I'm pretty sure you know my mother's time schedule better than she does by now. You tell me." He fixed me with a steely glare and I sighed. "Yes, she is at home." He nodded curtly and walked out of his office, shutting the door behind him. Expel me? I still couldn't believe it. I had been suspended 15; wait no 16 times now, in the past 6 months. I was pretty sure it was a record. Judging by how long they had patiently put up with me I guessed they had been trying to wait until I stopped with the anger. My Dad had taught me to control my anger when I was little, and had been the only one who could control me when I lost it. Then when he left it was like something had changed, I had no reason to keep that part of me locked up so i just let it out. Mr. Crossman walked back into the room, silent as he always had been. "Your mother's on her way. She'll be here in a few minutes." I nodded a little and went right back to staring at a patch of _very_ interesting white wall. Note the slight hint of sarcasm there. Now that I thought about it I think the only 2 reasons that I hadn't been expelled yet was because a) I had never hurt a student or a member of the staff and b) because they felt sorry for me for losing my Dad. I remember the day that he left like it was yesterday.

I had woken up to the sound of my Mum yelling, like usual. Then I heard the unmistakable sound of a bag being dragged down the stairs. Throwing myself out of bed I sprinted downstairs and saw Dad halfway out of the door. All he had said to me was "Sorry kid, I need to get out of here. Love you." Then he left. I had screamed for about ten minutes while my mother had dragged me back from the door, watching the tortured look on my Dad's face as he shot one last glance at me. By then I was yelling and swearing at my mother for being such a bitch, forcing him to leave, to leave me here alone with her. As soon as his car was gone she let me go and I ran upstairs, crying. I'd pulled my thick navy blue hoodie on and my black jeans, packed my school bag and left. I didn't go back for 3 days. My friend Sierra had let me stay at hers for that time before the cops had come and dragged me back to mother dearests. My room had then become my sanctuary; it held everything I'd thought precious enough to keep. Pictures of Dad and me, my Hunting and Fishing jacket that had been his, all of our CD's, the book on Horses that he had gotten me for my 14th birthday. To be honest the only thing my mother had given me that I had bothered to keep around was the picture of her and me at the dress shop when we were picking dresses for my formal.

I was brought back to Earth as my mother stormed through the door, reminding me just a little of Medusa. Yet even when she was angry, she was graceful in everything that she did. I had received none of that from the gene pool. Annabelle Roberts (she had taken back her maiden name although mine was still Horani) was everything that I wasn't; fair haired, tanned, petite, graceful, soft spoken (apart from when she would yell at Dad), short. Whereas I was black haired, pale, tall, strongly built and could swear like a sailor if I so wished. I was pretty sure her and I had nothing in common. Our personalities were at completely opposite ends of the spectrum, plus she was a class A manipulator if she wanted to be. "What has she done _this_ time?" My mother blasted the principal. I couldn't help it; I rolled my eyes. My poor principal, I felt so sorry for him sometimes. "She got angry at one of the students in her Science class and made a hole in the back of the classroom wall. Also she spat on the classroom floor." My mother looked like she was going to kill me. I was nearly going to laugh; I had to bite my tongue. I just found it hilarious when she got angry; it was so unlike her. "I have suspended her for 3 days from class but she will still be required to come to school for studying during the day. Also this is the last time we can suspend her; next time it will be expulsion. This is the 16th time she has been suspended." My mother looked livid and I had to hide a grin behind my hand. The only times she got this angry had been at Dad or now at me for getting myself suspended. "I understand. In that case I wish to inform you that after next week she will not be attending your school so you won't have to worry about her after next Friday." Mr. Crossman nodded gravely, but I was frozen; this was news to me. Where the hell would she send me? This was the only High School within a 20km radius. "Hang on a minute, when were you planning to tell me?" I was fixed with a steely glare that was nowhere as good as mine. "I've been thinking about this for awhile actually, but it was only an idea, not a plan. After today, it's a plan." Mr. Crossman was looking very uncomfortable but I didn't care, because to put it simply, after that, I flipped. "What the hell? Screw that, there is no way in hell I'm leaving, with or without you. So you can completely forget that so called plan of yours." I knew I sounded like a brat, but I was angry; she was going to make me go somewhere and I was not happy about that. "You have no control over that. I'm sending you away to my brother and sister-in-laws house, maybe then you'll learn some self control." By this time I was seeing red, but had the last little scrap of logical thought telling me to remove myself from this situation. Taking my own advice I grabbed my bag and slammed out of the room, running down the stairs and out of the main door before I could register what I was doing. Sprinting across the road I jumped the park gate and ran until I reached the thick tree line that was more like a mini forest. There, I collapsed onto the leaf litter, letting the dirt mark my jeans. Send me away…she couldn't do that! There was no flippin' way I was leaving to go to some random Uncle's house God knows where. Pulling my phone from my pocket I flicked Sierra a text and told her to get her ass over to the park. I heard her ringtone about 20 metres away from me and walked over to where I heard the noise. "Kiera that you?" I heard Sierra call out. Laughing, I walked around the massive tree in front of me and saw Sierra sitting against the trunk having a smoke. "Hey Si. Did you ditch Science?" She nodded and took a drag, patting the ground next to her. I sat next to her and declined the smoke she offered me. "Saw you going to the office. What'd you do this time?" I snorted, and pulled an apple out of my bag. "Smashed the back wall, spat on the lino. Got suspended for 3 days again, but then my mother comes in and tells me she's bloody shipping me off to some Uncles place. Apparently to learn 'self control'." Sierra scoffed, shaking her head. Like me, Sierra was in the schools bad books, but for different reasons. She was always skipping school, smoking and drinking on the grounds etc. Yet she was my best friend in the entire world. "When is she making you abandon me?" Sierra asked. "Next weekend." At this Sierra's entire demeanor changed. Instead of 'man her mother's a bitch' it had gone to 'this shit just got real'. "You're kidding?" She asked rhetorically. I shook my head anyway and sighed. "That's 8 days from now." I nodded sadly, and Sierra just seemed to deflate. "I'm gonna miss you so much," I murmured to her. "Wait, are you saying you're actually going to go?" I shrugged and sighed. "I don't know how to get out of it. If she doesn't want me then I suppose leaving is the best option." Sierra nodded reluctantly.

The next 6 hours were the quietest me and her had ever been around each other; we were practically silent the entire time. Leaving…I just couldn't see it really happening, but I knew that with my mother once she had made her mind up she was as stubborn as an ox. I had seen it in her eyes, the decision had been made. I was leaving. It was Friday so my weekend was practically planned already; have a piss up with Si and a couple of our mates then spend the rest of the weekend saying how we're never going to drink again. My life was so predictable it was almost sad. At least it would be predictable until next Saturday (I'm assuming that's the day I was leaving as I didn't hang around long enough to find out). At 8, just as it was getting dark, I headed home. Walking up the front steps I wondered what mood my mother would be in after this afternoon. I then decided that I really didn't give a crap. As soon as I got in the door I noticed my mother waiting for me by the stairs.

"Hi Kiera look, I'm sorry for springing it on you like that, it wasn't fair. I was just angry you know? But that doesn't change the plan. Next Saturday your plane leaves, okay?" Too tired to even argue (which was definitely saying something) I simply nodded and walked upstairs without a word. So I had been right; I was leaving on the Saturday. Upstairs in my room I pulled on a Bullet For My Valentine t shirt and black pajama bottoms and crawled into my bed and lay there, waiting for sleep to come. Then something came to me; I didn't even know my Uncle and Aunties names. Also I had no idea where this plane was going to take me. Probably somewhere weird if they were relatives of my mother. I yawned widely and looked outside my window. I had never been able to sleep well with my curtains closed; it felt like someone was watching me and that I _had_ to know what was happening outside. I pulled my duvet up to my shoulders and closed my eyes. My duvet was the best; it had a grey and black background with a massive German Shepherd in the middle. I loved it, not just because of the German Shepherd (which I love) but also because Dad had given it to me when I was 5. It was a Queen duvet and when I had been younger it had been able to touch the ground on all sides. Drifting into my peaceful sleep, I smiled at the memories that the duvet gave me.

Stretching my arms above my head, I yawned and rubbed my eyes, clearing them of the sleep dust that inevitably gathered at the corners. Glancing at my alarm clock I realised it was 9.30am and knew that Mum would be at work for the morning. She usually threw a stink if I said I was going out on Saturday night, but surely she would let me have this last one in peace? Because I sure as hell didn't want to spend it with her. Folding my arms behind my head I relaxed into the pillows and stared vacantly outside into the front yard. I usually headed out of the house at about 12 and hung around with Sierra until about 6 until we headed to her house and started drinking with Taylor and Nara. They were cool; they went to private school on the other side of town. Their parents were rich but they were just like us; drank, got in trouble, smoked. At about 10.30 I dragged myself out of bed and threw myself in the shower, using the hot water to get myself more awake. After about 20 minutes I pulled myself out, squeezing the water out of my hair. My hair only reached to the tops of my shoulders and was usually mostly hidden by a hat with a side fringe. I pulled on a pair of blue denim skinny jeans, a Disturbed singlet, my black hoodie jacket and my black and green Monster hat, sweeping my hair into a side fringe. I padded downstairs barefoot and headed into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and my box of cocoa-pops. Cocoa-Pops were my life blood I thought sometimes, and as I had only had my school lunch yesterday to eat I was starving. Sometimes I would lie in bed, starving, but I just couldn't be bothered getting up and going all the way downstairs to get food. To be honest I really was quite lazy. Sitting at the kitchen table I scoffed my breakfast, like always, and in between mouthfuls, got up to make a hot chocolate. By the time my bowl and spoon was washed, my cocoa-pops box was away and I was sitting outside with my hot chocolate it was about 11.15, and a quick glance at my phone confirmed this. It really was quite a pretty garden; Roses bloomed here every year without fail, Daffodils grew in spring and these weird pink flowers grew from a small tree in the corner. I never could remember what it was called, no matter how many times I was told. A tall white fence sheltered us from the neighborhood and gave a lot of privacy. Originally we hadn't had a fence, but when the neighbors next door complained about Dad and me gutting fish outside the council had made us put one up. Sitting on the doorstep I stared at the sky and wondered where on earth I was being shipped off to. She had had two opportunities to tell me and had neglected to do so in both. A slight breeze ruffled my hair and I closed my eyes, smiling. Dad had told me that whenever a breeze goes through your hair and you got goose-bumps someone was looking down at you from heaven. I hadn't figured out if it was true and if it was then who was doing it but I still liked it. Couldn't explain it, it just made me feel good. After finishing my hot chocolate I went inside and rinsed my cup out before grabbing my DC skate shoes and my wallet. Like most of my clothes, I had picked out my skate shoes and loved them. They were simple black but there was just something about them that I loved. I jogged out the back door and locked it behind me, knowing that Mum had a key. Either way I probably wouldn't care. My key was on a key ring in my wallet so the only way I would lose my key was if I lost my wallet, and that would never happen. Especially because I can attach a chain to the wallet and the other end to my jeans. I knew apparently that woman's wallets were called purses, but I had _never_ called mine that. Mine was a plain black and purple affair, pretty, that had a little ring at the side so I could clip it to my chain. I patted my jeans pocket to find my mp3 player and realised it wasn't there. Sighing, I unlocked the back door and jogged upstairs. "Right, how about we try that _again_, shall we?" I asked myself as I locked the door for the second time. I plugged my white bud head phones into my ears and chucked it on shuffle as I started walking down the drive. The first song that it swung to was Battle Scars by Guy Sebastian and Lupe Fiasco. It was currently my favourite song and I started to mouth the words as I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked down the path towards High Street, where I had met Sierra at the Music store every Saturday for the past 3 years. Back at the start of those 3 years, neither of us drank alcohol (due to the fact we had been 12). We had actually just started drinking when we had both been 14. Still really bad but we really didn't care. Dad hadn't known, Mum doesn't know, mainly it had just been a distraction from the fighting at home. My parents hadn't had an easy divorce to say the least, if there is such a thing as easy divorce. I had had a sneaky suspicion Dad had me figured out, but he hadn't raised the issue so I didn't know if he had or if it was just me being paranoid. Knowing him though, he probably did know.

Looking up at the blue sky I realised it would be even hotter in a couple of months. Yet I also knew I wouldn't be wearing shorts or skirts; hated both. It was November in a week, and Greaves Beach was notorious for being bloody hot in Summer and Spring. It was funny; Greaves Beach had a beach, yes, but it also had a pretty big township. Why didn't they just call it Greaves? I shook my head to rid it of the distracting thoughts and concentrated on listening to the next song; Ass Back Home by Neon Hitch and Gym Class Heroes. All of my music was a little different. I had things as far apart as Carrie Underwood and Taylor Swift (believe it or not) to Breaking Benjamin and Metallica. I did a little dance to myself when I thought no one was looking and starting smiling at the thought of tonight. Sierra saw me miles before I saw her, judging by the fact that she started sprinting towards me before I could even register who the hell it was. By the time I realised she was already about twenty meters away from me. She ran into me and I got the wind knocked out of me, wrapping me in a bone crushing hug. "Hey Kay! You, me, Taylor and Nara are gonna have a blast tonight; we're throwing you a going away party, presents and everything!" She told me excitedly. I grimaced; she would always hide any painful emotions by doing something like this, and then she'd get obsessed with making it perfect, and I mean _perfect_. But as much as I knew how bad she would feel after she had nothing to obsess over to keep her too busy to dwell, I couldn't help being just a little excited. As much as I wished the party was for different reasons I did love having a party.

"Mum's away for the weekend at her friend's wedding or some crap like that so we don't have to worry about her nagging us to go to sleep or anything." Unlike my parents (at least my mother) her Mum didn't care if we drank or anything. Her blue jeans, black singlet and skate shoes were normal for her, but then noticed she had a football jacket slung across her shoulders. "Where on earth did you get that jacket? It's a bit brighter than you tend to go don't you think?" She blushed a little but grinned, knowing I was just being annoying. "It's Max's; who did you think owned it?" I rolled my eyes; I should have known. Max was her boyfriend of 10 months. Unlike me, she seemed to attract boys like a magnet. "Dunno, just wondering. It's white, red, gold and silver. To this day I still wonder what Coach Scott was thinking." She snorted, shaking her head. We walked towards the Sushi bar, about a half hour walk away, for lunch. We both loved Sushi, it was insane. Mum hated Sushi, Dad thought it was okay, but I absolutely loved it. Dad had set up a trust fund for me when I was born, and he had obviously changed it, because now I got $100 a week from it. Plus whatever I could con off Mum. I didn't even know how much was in it, but by the time I was 18 and I had full access to it I probably wouldn't have much left. But at the moment I really didn't care. But I only really spent about $40 a week, and all of that was mostly on food. Sierra and Taylor were the ones who bought the drinks at the weekend and I and Nara only added 5 bottles of 2.25 liter Cokes, yet they both insisted they didn't need anything. It was weird; I thought it may be because they were the two richest families of us 4 but I didn't know for sure. I had pulled out my left head phone so I could talk to Sierra properly and she had pulled out her right one. "So do you even know where you're going?" Sierra asked me. I shrugged and shook my head. "Nope, haven't got a clue to be honest. I just want to know, maybe then I'd actually start believing I'm leaving. It's like I know I'm leaving, but I just can't visualize it aye." Sierra nodded sadly and bumped her head against my shoulder. "Can't believe you're leaving me aye, you sad person." She complained. I scoffed, "Please, as If I want to go. I don't, I'd rather stay here with you and Taylor and Nara." She let out a massive sigh and looked up at the clear blue sky, probably wondering the same thing I was; would it look the same? "We'll keep in touch though, right?" I asked her questioningly. She looked as if she was going to hit me. "Do you really have to ask? Of course we will, idiot." I grinned a little grin and focused on watching where my feet were going.

Sure enough, half an hour later, we were waiting to order at the Sushi bar. "Salmon mega pack please Alice," I asked the lady. Sierra and I had been coming here so long we were on a first name basis with Mrs. Lang, the owner of the Sushi bar. Her actual full name had been shortened to Alice as we couldn't dream of being able to pronounce it properly. She was happy with Alice though, so everyone was happy. "It's the last time you're going to see me Alice, at least for quite a long time. My mother is shipping me off to some odd relative." Alice shook her head. "Your mother is crazy honey. We'll all miss you around here." I smiled at her, a little sadly. Another person I would have to say goodbye to. She handed me my Salmon sushi and Sierra her Tuna sushi and walked with us to our table, carrying our drinks for us. She always had looked after us, probably because we were the only customers who didn't talk on the phone the entire time we were here and because we made her laugh when we told her stories of my violent days. She just thought I was a hard case. I was pretty sure she wasn't far off. She placed our cokes next to us and left us to ourselves. Snapping open our black chopsticks that were decorated with hand painted blossoms I drooled at the sight of my food.

By the time 5 had come around we were down at the beach, sitting in the shade of some trees about 20 feet from the water. I was just relaxing into a light, sun fueled doze, when my phone buzzed. Flicking it open, I found out that my mother had text me. 'Please come home. I need to tell you something. Don't worry; it won't be long so you can still go out if you want.' I was stunned; my mother had asked politely for me to come home, and had also said I could go out with permission. Shock, horror. I told Sierra what Mum had said and she pulled herself up, telling me she'll walk with me to Mum's and then wait for me at her place. We were soon at mine and I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to walk through the front door. After about 3 minutes of standing awkwardly in front of the door I walked inside. "Hi Kiera. I realised a while ago that you don't know where you're going next Saturday." She actually looked…sheepish. It was very strange. "There's a little place called the nation of Fire. It's a very pretty place. It's right by Japan." Then 2 things flashed through my mind, 1) who the hell calls a country Fire? And 2) Japan!? I thought I was going to pass out. I was too surprised to be angry, it was weird. "J-Japan?" I asked quietly. She nodded and smiled a bit. "But I can't speak Japanese…" I said. What, did she think I'd been taking secret language lessons or some shit? "It's a mainly English speaking nation. Only some Japanese is thrown into the mix. It's like how we speak with some Maori words thrown in." I nodded sort of blankly, praying that I'd remember this. "Okay…Japan is so far away though…" I murmured. She nodded almost…sadly? Was my mother sad at me leaving? Yeah, right. "Yeah, it is. But that's where my brother lives, so yeah." I nodded again and vaguely explained using hand gestures that I was going out. She nodded and suddenly gave me a little hug. I froze; this was _not_ normal behavior from my mother. I awkwardly hugged her back and then quickly escaped out the door. Well that was…really awkward. Japan? My mother was sending me to Japan? You have got to be kidding me. No, wait, actually she was sending me to the Fire Nation. What, were they stoned when they named them or something? I slowly walked to Sierra's, stopping occasionally until I told myself to walk again. By the time I reached Sierra's house I had somewhat grasped what had happened. Grasped it, not exactly accepted it. Taylor and Nara came bounding out to meet me, before blindfolding me and walking me around to the back of the house. I was so surprised by this I had the urge to throw them off my back. With a little bit of self control I stamped out the urge and focused on being a good little prisoner. I knew by the giggling that this was all some part of an elaborate plan by Sierra. Also that they'd had at least 1 vodka and raspberry each. I was sat down in an arm chair and someone took off the blindfold. I was amazed at what Sierra had done since last night; a black tablecloth covered the table, black curtains covered the windows, purple light bulbs were in every corner, drinks were in ice on the table along with massive amounts of food. Then, on the coffee table in front of me were presents, all wrapped in gold and purple paper. How she had managed to get those baffled me, but I didn't want to ask. "Tada!" Came the voices of 3 girls, all of which who were a little tipsy. I smiled and thought I was going to cry. "Thanks guys," I said happily. I had had no idea they had actually cared about me. When everyone else is scared of you, you just assume they stay around so you don't get angry with them. "Get this girl a drink already!" Nara shouted. I rolled my eyes at her when she grabbed me a vodka and raspberry but happily took a long swig. "Right, now, this one's for you from me," Taylor told me as she handed me a present. I unwrapped it and gave her a long, rib cracking hug; inside lay a black Phantom hat with a white NY on the brow. I threw my Monster hat off and pulled it on. It fit perfectly and I shoved my hood on over the top. Nara handed me one from her and smiled a little sadly at me. Inside was an A5 book, bound in blue leather with 4 black letters on the spine. K.S.T.N. Kiera, Sierra, Taylor, Nara. Nara's father was a book binder and had obviously helped. I opened it and inside the front cover lay a simple message in curly black lettering: "Love You Forever." Underneath it lay everyone's signatures. Then I really did think I was going to cry. I turned the page and found myself looking at a picture of us at the beach. "Sunday January 12th 12pm – Fell asleep on the beach. 12.30pm – Woke up with bad as sunburn." I laughed at that; we had all come away looking like lobsters. "This was supposed to be a Christmas present for you. I thought it would be better for you to have it now. I added in the front page this morning." I hugged her tightly and was rewarded with a squeak of breathlessness. Sierra placed a present in my lap. "From me." I unwrapped it and inside was a hoodie and the movie The Bourne Legacy. I pulled out the hoodie and shook it. It was navy blue, and on the back was an outline of a peace symbol. I knew why she had gotten me the hoodie; peace was something I wished I had. I also knew why she had given me The Bourne Legacy; I loved Jeremy Renner! It was quite sad really, but he was my absolute celebrity crush. He in The Avengers was so awesome; in spite of Thor and The Hulk my favorite character was Hawkeye, aka. Jeremy Renner. She crushed me and this time it was me squeaking, despite the fact that I was hugging her tighter than she was hugging me. After regaining a somewhat normal amount of air in my lungs I pulled off my hoodie that I was wearing and pulled on my new one. It was so fluffy I thought I was turning into a sheep. Then I decided to give everyone something of mine. I handed Nara my Monster hat and she pulled it on her head, flashing me a smile, then I gave Taylor my black hoodie and she hugged me, gently this time. I reached my hands behind my neck and pulled my adjustable necklace over my head. It was a wooden cross that I had made last year in wood work. It had 'love' engraved in the back and hadn't taken it off since the day I'd finished it. I pulled it over her head and adjusted the wax string so it hung to her sternum. It looked like she was going to cry, and in fact, I saw 2 big fat tears gathering in her eyes before she blinked them away. "Right, enough sad present giving! Now it's time for the last present. We spent half an hour bickering about it via msn last night." I wondered what on earth it could be and hoped they hadn't spent too much money on it. Nara ran behind the door and brought out this massive…thing wrapped in bright pink wrapping paper. "Pink, seriously? Pink?" I asked incredulously. I hated pink, with a vengeance. Surrounded by 3 half giggling half crying teenage girls I started unwrapping this…whatever it was. Half way done I knew without a doubt what it was, but I didn't say anything. It was a big black and red teddy, about a foot high. It was fuzzy and soft, and I gave it a big hug. Its body was mostly black, with its nose and inner ears being red, along with the big red silk love heart on its tummy. Instantly I fell in love with it. Then, I got crushed. Nara, Taylor and Sierra all jumped on my lap and by the time they had pulled back from their crush-Kiera session Nara was on my left side, Taylor was on my right, and Sierra was sitting on my lap, the fish that she was. "Thanks guys, I'm gonna miss you so much…" My voice sort of quavered towards the end but I swallowed back the lump in my throat. "Right, enough crying you. Tonight's gonna be epic. Sierra is a maniac when it comes to organizing, hell, even we don't know everything that she's planned. All I know is, it starts with drinks," Taylor told me. I smiled at her and pushed them all off my chair. I grabbed my drink and took another swig. "Right, pies and pizza are on the table, and don't make me laugh, I ordered the pizza's in and chucked the pies in the microwave. As if I'd make them from scratch; it'd probably burn the house down if I tried," Sierra told us. She probably was right; she was a terrible cook. We all made our way over to the heavily laden table and sat on the couch next to it, eating. Sierra picked up the stereo remote and played a Scribe, Breaking Benjamin, and Nickelback mix album in the background. Along with the pies, pizza and drinks on the table sat an insane amount of popcorn, sweets and chocolate, chips and, for some random reason, green grapes. We all started pigging out on pizza and pies, reminiscing about old times, steadily getting louder as we drank more. After I'd had about 3 pies and 4 slices of pizza, countless handfuls of popcorn and heaps of chocolate, I started thumbing through the memory book that Nara had given me, smiling at every page. It was amazingly big; it must all up be at least 150 photos thick, at minimum. I only got about 5 pages in when I was interrupted. "Movie time! It's Kiera's pick even though I can probably guess it now." I blushed a little but knew she was probably right. "First can we watch The Avengers?" I mumbled. Nara, Taylor and Sierra all rolled their eyes, but I knew that they loved the movie nearly as much as I did. Nara was in love with Thor, Taylor was in love with Loki and Sierra loved The Hulk, so we were all happy. It was about 9.30 when we all decided to get in our one-sies to curl up on the massive corner sofa and sofa bed. The sofa bed was a Queen so it easily slept two people and the sofa let you have one person lying against one wall and another against the other wall. My pair of one-sies made me look like a jet Black Panther and were awesome because they had a tail and ears that I loved. I usually kept them here at Sierra's because it was like our special tradition to wear our one-sies here. Taylor's pair was pretty much a bunny suit (she had told us she wanted to be like an Easter bunny, and the ears on top of the hood proved it) and was so cute! Nara's were tiger themed with orange and black stripes and a tail. Sierra's was, unbelievably, the most individualistic pair; they made her look like a human sized Pikachu, complete with tail and ears. We were all under our blankets, again each showing our individual side, mine was a white wolf mink; Taylor's was a mink with a sunset in shades of orange, grey and black; Nara's was a mink with a pride of lions under the stars with pretty shades of blue, black, silver and the tawny of the lion hides; Sierra's was also mink with a massive black horse rearing up in front of the sun with the light filtering out around the horse.

We must have really looked quite weird for the next 2 and half hours, 4 teenage girls in one-sies, curled up in mink blankets, with bottles of vodka and raspberry in our hands, all perving at our favourite characters on The Avengers. We were all literally mouthing the lines our characters were saying as they were saying them. It was quite sad and pathetic really. But it was so worth it because it was so fun. For most of the evening I forgot why we were partying, I forgot that in a few days I would never see them. It was a welcome release and I was starting to believe that they wouldn't forget me even when I was gone. It was very sad to think about but in a way reassuring; that even once I'd gone I'd still always sort of be here. By midnight we were in fits of giggles, even though the movie had finished, and decided to put on a kids movie. "Madagascar!" Sierra called, making us all laugh. "Kung-Fu Panda!" Nara yelled. As neither Taylor nor me could think of any that would make us laugh Sierra and Nara decided to, well, decide, by using the ancient way among teenagers; Paper, Scissors, Rock! This in itself took another 15 minutes because they kept having fits of giggles. Eventually they managed to be serious long enough to decide that Sierra won so we all started settling down to watch Madagascar. We were literally just pressing 'play' when Sierra yelled out at the top of her lungs. "Wait! I forgot, ice-cream in the freezer." At which point she ripped herself off of the sofa, nearly falling over, and ran to the kitchen. She came back with two tubs of ice-cream, and four spoons. On the sofa bed, Taylor and I dug in to the hokey pokey ice-cream. Nara pressed play and we all shut up so we could watch the movie, often breaking into giggles every 5 minutes. An hour and a half later, when Madagascar was finished we were yawning a lot and struggling to keep our eyes open. Sierra and I put the ice-cream (what was left of it anyway) back in the freezer, turned off the lights and collapsed onto the sofa's. We were just getting to sleep when, one by one, we all got up to go to the toilet. Just like every other time. At least we were smart, and didn't drink so much we vomited. We just drank enough to make us need to pee every 5 seconds just as we were going to bed. But sure enough, by 2am, we were all asleep and more than likely snoring.


End file.
